User talk:SheWhoKnows
EliteMaster117 05:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) --The State(Decrees)( ) 23:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin Help They look ok. :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 14:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! I'll be sure to read and comment on your articles right away. Yeah, "survival" pretty much sums things up for a new user, although it sounds pretty morbid. Most of the new users get here, make a few articles that pay little attention to established canon, are criticized for it, and leave and never return after only one or two days. I've been here since October of '08, and only a handful of users who joined after me have actually stayed. Those that do remain active generally make a single article and then expand on it with their subsequent articles before moving on to work on other topics for articles. Or at least, that's how I did things... Yeah, I think I read all of them, it's just that what I had to say about the Bomba Bugs was pretty much the same as my comments on the Wolf. As for the weapon, it looked balanced and normal (i.e. not unreasonably powerful). To avoid confusion, you might want to explain why it looks like a human weapon (like the original design was salvaged from human models or something) and it seemed odd that a weapon that looks like an SMG would be converted from auto to burst firing. I liked the plasma grenade in the hilt, that was a nice touch. I tend to get nervous to when my articles attract interest, I'm always worried that someone will point out a major flaw that I've overlooked. I reread the article and it makes more sense to me now, especially since I remembered that the Drones in the Halo games seem to fire their Plasma Pistols in bursts anyway. Sure thing! How 'bout I use one of my existing templates as a rough draft and then you can take a look and tell me what you like/dislike and what you want changed? Here's my first shot at the template: Unfortunately I live on the East Coast so time translation may be a bit of a problem for me. I do like the Beast Riders, it's nice to see a traditional cavalry unit out there (can't remember ever seeing one before). I find it interesting. However, I'm always a bit wary about overmaking the Yanme'e. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Category Hello there! Just a tip, to set up your category, go to the bottom of one of your pages, click on the red link, and just save the red link page. Then, voila, your articles that are marked with your property/writer template will be there. :) They're good for a beginner, good for anyone, noob or veteran. My articles when I got here sucked like a lollipop. Seriously. So in general, nice articles. I can see your a Drone fan. Nice. Yeah, same for me, but with Elites. Oh and look at the text box in my sig. Sorry! Im in the middle of making an article, and yes, I'll do what you said before. PS: Reply at the bottom of my page. Hey, add your sig to my friends section. Strange how fast that happened, wasn't it? Cool. Thanks! Great article! A little over use on the word and stem they. Good job! And about the dual. Hmm. I'll think about it. But I've got an idea. Do you think you can help this article, I'll add the dual template later. Quee. Whatever, add some stuff. Right now I'm working on a very secret project. An ODST. He is going to be awesome, and just a word from the wise, don't just write about the Drones, what about a you based article, or a heroic Elite, a Cowardly Grunt, anything! Even you as a drone! Getting good already, view my only remaining bad article from ages ago. When your done, it is Xerex 'Rexatee. lol Hi Hey, Meat and Taters here. Saw some of your articles and I have to say: they look great. Good job. Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Good Work! I like your work on the Drones ;) Keepz it up :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Me, Stern? Why you say that? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : ;) I gotz ta go! I'm tired. Check out some of mah Articles (If you has time ;) Joshua McCallan SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie) Mary Lynn Check them out ;) Look at my shameless advertisin SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Girls on these/this/ site/s/ isn't as uncommon or weird as it may seem. :D It is where I live too, they treated me like crap in school because I'd rather play a video game than gawk over boys. ¬_¬ But I meant internet wise it's not all too uncommon. :] Palamok Can I use the Drone Emirates in my article Mark Nickels? :::Thx, :::::EliteMaster117. Well, helping, fighting against Drone Nomad Loyalists. Would that be possible? PS: Thx for the help with Xerex. No worries, I'm used to cuss, and it's an enslaved Drone that is part of the Covenant Nomads (See Andrew Weber) Baw Wee's article. A piece of the Covenant Nomads, a new group of Covies I think, but just to be sure, check it out. That'll work! Sure, you create it, with a cool name, and I'll add! Greatly! Pretty good, but it is going to be a Big Battle Over Many Fighters At The End, and so the Quee, Drones, and UNSC will be there, but keep the name, it sounds great. Hmm? A milittary, led by Certus. Thrax covers weapons. EMERGENCY! BLEEP BLEEP! Anyways, the date is strange, cuz' Mark was born after the battle date, and after the Human-Demon War ended, so just a minor error, should I fix? Planets WTF? Why should I change SPARTAN-151 to 103? And also you put my picture on you Userpage! WTF?-- OH YEAH! Great idea! Lets do it. PS: Did you watch The Clone Wars yesterday? Thought so, anyways, do it. Cad Bane rocks evilly. But I hate that blue faced monkey. Stupid wimp. Other things are, the article is going to rock. I went to the Kermit Sand Dunes in Texas and crashed. Not badly. Well, do the article, need help, message me, I'm working on Thrax. HOLY CRAP! It's awesome! Great job! Umm, I'm not sure we can do that, on XBL I will, but it's called Campaigning on Halopedia, I almost got in trouble for it, but I'm not sure about here, ask Ajax. That rotten tomato should help. JK. Sorry for not responding, I am making a game to go with everything. It focuses on three story plots, one of which is yours (Yanme'e). Yeah, just let me make the article, basic stuff. Than we'll work. When doing an infobox image, don't do the thumb thing. I removed the thumb part. And important things about Halo: Orbital Revelation are, your in charge of the Yanme'e plot, showing the events the Yanme'e did to work up to the final level, where all three meet (not for the first time). And Revelation is meaning to the ODSTs, who are the Divine, type it in on Wikipedia. NVM the thumb part, but yeah, what you said. (About the game) No worries, it's professional material! Just Hang on a sec, and a C? Whoa! You'll know when to add levels, to the Yanme'e section of levels. It's fine. Anyways, the last level has to be named, Endwar. Yes, it's a space battle, sort of, The ODSTs sabotage a straggler ship from the stronghold, while the drones supply space cover. Go ahead and create. Good, now when your done, just space out the colons, and bold the titles. Doin pretty good! Somebody vandalized the godmodded template, so I tagged it with unrealistic. Sure! I'll get to Ajax. What the?! Man, that infobox is tough. Got no idea what half of it means. But satelites moons. <:) Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to sleep now (1:00 AM) here. Probably gonna finish up Revelation. Night. RE:RE:WTF Actually the tags go up to 175 apparently, and also there are already two SPARTAN-103s. And could you ask before using meh pictures? please? yhx.-- Afternoon I'm for that too, but hold on, adding something else to the game. Yeah, just added it. :) A short paragraph was added to the section, all about the Quee. Hurray! Uhh, I'll add some more stuff to Revelation, that deserves something good. Start on something, like Lok'Nok. IDK! Do something, add more levels to OR. (Orbital Revelation) Sure! But don't supply yet pics please. Hello I realize this is somewhat late, but allow me to say hi anyway. I do like the fact that you are focusing on the Drones. I've always thought that they have been under-represented on Halo Fanon. I created my own hive, but as far as I've seen, that was the only thing on Drones before you arrived. Hey I'm helping my fill in some dents in my dad's truck. But yeah, nice article! (Lok'Nok) I'll be back in 15 minutes. I'm back! Short, but excellent! Yeah, Oracle now, not queen. Well, just slap one on the end, crescent it with 50px, and take off the words thumb if you use the toolbar version. (Image) Cool! Bee back in a few (Shower) Back AGAIN! Y4Y! Me too. Ok! We should use the infobox used on Thrax. Gotta go, but add to this article, Delta Force needs a new member! Picture I know...okay whatever. But please do not swear.-- Dear SheWhoKnows, The image/picture within your sig is too big: I suggest shrinking it to 20 pixels-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, and please, don't get mad at Cortez, he's dyslexic. JK! NVM! Anyways, send all your friends an invite to Delta Force, but be sure to use the name RAINBOW Unit. Sorry, looking at weapons on Wikipedia! Ahh, Wikipedia, Your Definitive Source for all info in the world! (Citation Needed) Now, we wait. (Stares blankly into space while tapping feet) Odessa Texas. Rainbow, is not an acronym, but a codename, the real name is, well, RAINBOW Unit. And yes, it's sorta like zombies, but we fight smaller wars, like the one going on in Mexico right now, but not legally, behind the backs of the government(s). Not zombies. I don't think there is an official name, but CNN, told about a story I'm gonna tell you. This girlfriend and boyfriend were I think like on a date in Mexico, when she left, she never saw him again. A few months later, the guys who started the war sent a ransom with a black and white picture of the guy blindfolded, they had new hope and were going to get help from the government to pay the ransom, (1 million bucks) but guess when the pic was taken, when he was already dead. :( After that, well they, chopped his body up and flushed it down the toilet. Not kidding. That would be awesome! Sorta. Gosh, Mexico? First Automatic weapon! WOW! I remembered! Type in Juarez, Mexico! And I'll type in Mondragon! The top one. And yeah, it said right there, first automatic rifle. Created by a guy with the last name of Mondragon, oh and look in the contents when you get to the actual page, Ciùdad Juarez. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciudad_Ju%C3%A1rez#Drug_cartel_violence HTML! Above! Y4Y! Clicky! Up! And I'll start. Hmm, we work behind enemy lines, so were gonna have to go in without permission, no one, I mean no one, can know about us. Not even them. So what we'll do is try to avoid official military help at all times. Fine, or not fine? Briefing: "We've got nothin' to lose, except our lives. This is one of the biggest drug cartels in the world, and were only a small part of it. So grab your gear, let's head out. (While Aboard Helicopter) We are going to head through the roof of an abandoned warehouse, cut through the allies in between, and sneak past officials and the enemy using those grappling hooks. (Points to the back of the helicopter) Than, we'll be behind enemy lines. Escorting hostages to the warehouse, and holding off until we get picked up. Ready?" That's the briefing, so let's get writing! RE:RE:RE:RE:WTF Yah, sorry I snapped. I know it sounds weird but the reason I was mad was that, I got my arse handed to me in COD4 like 7 times in a row in multiplayer. lol.-- Yeah Yeah, RP style. I'm waiting for a reply on the RP! Zombies More Zombies Darfur Infected. Yeah, I know what you mean. Just a horde of African Zombies. (It's not racist!) Hi, Evelyn, good to hear from you. I've read some of your articles, as a newer author, I've found them to be quite novel. how are you doing? hope things are well Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Except enemy needs an ! mark at the word ENEMY! Well, awesome. I'll Be working on something big! Classified, awesome. Fine, the Heracles-class Frigate. Oh, well, acch. Lets go to the RP, shall we? "A small group is pulling a hostage over the border for execution, we need to stop them before he crosses El Paso to Juarez, and avoiding Border Patrol, or Minutemen, for that matter is gonna be hard! Cortez got wounded earlier, and won't be able to help. Let's motivate!" Which one? Be more specific. Compliment Hello there, I just wanted to say Welcome to the Halo Fanon Community (LOL, like alot of people already did) and how impressive your Articles about the Yamne Emirtates and Yamme Armada are most impressive. I wish you and your Articles that best of luck in this community. The Phenomanal One Hey, it's E.M, check out this, Travolt Facilities. Aiden It can be both but obviously in this case it is a boy Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 23:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) About your article